Un verano en Hogwarts
by Miki Potter
Summary: Por lo visto Harry tiene que soportar todo un vernao a _Hermione saliendo con Ron pero ¿que pasara?Dejad reviews
1. El anuncio de Dumbledore

Hola es mi primer fic asi q no seais duros y dejar reviews porfi ( weno aquí va  
  
1 El anuncio de dumbledore  
  
Harry se desperto y miro su reloj. Eran las 7 y media de la mañana. Dentro de 2 horas y media seria el ultimo partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Harry miro a la cama de su amigo Ron. Todas las mañanas lo hacia y todas las mañanas pensaba en el como si de la mierda se tratase porque no habia sido capaz de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia y en cambio Ron si.  
  
Harry al ver que no podia dormir se vistio con la túnica de quidditch y bajo a la sala comun donde vio a Hermione dormida en un sillon solo con una bata puesta(No sean malpensados también tenia ropa interior)Harry estaba flipado hasta que Hermione se comenzo a despertar y entonces se tiro a un sillon y se hizo el dormido.  
  
Hermione levantada se abrocho la bata y le dijo  
  
_Harry,que no estas dormido¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano)  
  
Harry abrio los ojos  
  
_¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierto)  
  
_A ver llevas la tunica de quidditch puesta, te has tirado al sillon haciendo un ruido de muerte y ademas no roncas¿Nervioso por el quidditch?  
  
_Nervioso si pero por el quidditch no  
  
_¿Por qué entonces?  
  
_Por...bue..bueno.es.te....la ver...yo...  
  
_Vamos vamos¿por qué?  
  
_Porque...porque estas tu aquí  
  
Hermione se le quedo mirando y Harry bajo corriendo al Gran comedor dejando a Hermione con cara de asombro y pensando "Tras el partido todo se habra acabado" Se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor y alli estaba ¡Dumbledore!  
  
_Hola Harry ¿Cómo por aquí tan temprano?  
  
_Ya ve,nervioso  
  
_Si y ya veo que es por algo que acabas de decir_Dicho esto Dumbledore le guiño un ojo y Harry se quedo un poco cortado.  
  
_¿Cómo sabe? _A mi edad se saben estas cosas.Por cierto estate atento al anuncio que dare en el desayuno  
  
_Ok  
  
2 horas después  
  
Harry estaba enfrente de hermione y parecia un tomate con alquitran encima. Cuando Hermione se habia decidido a decirle algo Dumbledore dijo:  
  
_Hola alumnos queria decirles antes del partido un anuncio muy importante:Como ustedes sabran Voldemort esta ahí fuera con sus mortifagos,entre los cuales se encuentran desgraciadamente el señor Malfoy, la señorita Parkinson, los señores Crabbe y Goyle y el señor Blaize, que para no arriesgarnos a perder alumnos deberan pasar el verano en Hogwarts.  
  
Muchos murmullos de decepcion,fastidio e ira se escucharon en las mesas. Harry oyo a Dean Thomas y A Ron hablar:  
  
_Estamos en 6º año ¿porque esto a nosotros?  
  
_Maldito Voldemort....  
  
Entonces Harry solto un grito que hizo que los gryffindors se volvieran hacia el. "¿Un verano con Hermione después de decirle lo que le habia dicho?Tierra tragame...." 


	2. El partido

Hola ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 2 .Dejen reviews please ((((((  
  
2 El partido  
  
Después del anuncio la gente se encamino al campo de quidditch. Harry, ahora capitán , observo a su equipo. Los 3 cazadores Katie Bell, Amy Heungh y Thomas Koots , los dos Golpeadores, Colin y Dennis Creevey, la guardiana, Ginny, y el, el buscador. La charla fue: _No os quiero aburrir con una charla slytherin nos va ganando por diez puntos asi que vamos a ganar de todas formas pero no quiero que os durmáis en los laureles ¿va chicos? _Va _ Respondieron al unísono  
  
Entonces Salieron y empezo el partido.  
  
_Bienvenidos soy Ron Weasley y voy a comentar el partido. Gryffindor en posesión del quaffle la tiene Katie, a Amy, Continua Amy esquiva la bludger ¡Vamos ya es tuyo Amy! Boots que no puede pararla y ¡GRYFFINDOR MARCA! Chupaos esa mari...sorry Prof.. Bien seguimos Slytherin la tiene pero...bien Dennis rómpele la cara, la pelota cae la coge Thomas, sprint de este y ¡20-0! En este momento la tiene Slytherin, avanza Hint a la portería lanza y ¡GINNY LA PARA!¡SIGUE ASI HERMANITA! Atención que Amy vuelve a cogerla lanza y ¡GOL! Atención que Harry ha visto la snitch. Jenkins y el se lanzan en picado. Mientras Thomas le pasa a Katie que marca, Katie a Thomas que vuelve a marcar mientras Potter la tie...no ¡QUE BONITO AMAGO DE WRONSKI! Y ahora si se lanza Harry si ya veo la snitch la coge y ¡Gryffindor 200 Ravenclaw 0!¡Gryffindor GANA LA COPA!¡GANA EL TORNEO!¡CON ESTO SE ACABA EL CURSO!¡Gryffindor Gryffindor!  
  
Al llegar sudoroso a su cuarto Harry sé encontro una nota que decia  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
Un gran partido. Te espero esta noche a la 1 AM en la sala de trofeos para hacerte un regalo muy especial.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry se quedo flipado pero pensó "iré y le diré lo que siento por ella"  
  
A la 1 am  
  
_¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?  
  
_Hola Harry estoy aquí  
  
_Ah hermi creía que no llegabas  
  
_Ya bueno  
  
_Una hora un poco extraña¿ no?  
  
_Si  
  
_¿Qué regalo querias darme?  
  
_No te lo voy a dar...  
  
_¿Qué?  
  
_... Te lo voy a decir  
  
_Adelante  
  
_Te quiero  
  
_Yo a ti también  
  
Entonces se comenzaron a besar. Harry le susurro "¿Quieres hacerlo?""Si pero vamos a la sala común"  
  
Cuando llegaron lo hicieron. Esa era la noche mas maravillosa que habia vivido Harry hasta que...  
  
_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
  
Los dos miraron hasta donde provenía el grito  
  
_OH, hola Ron  
  
Pronto + 


End file.
